Sct3 Archive
Sanctuary part 3 The conflict was not over. The wraith had lost and the Jaffa had claimed their first hive as compensation for thier losses. They also gained a valuble work force, the captured wraith were forced to mine ores which were then traded on their old hive. The wraith could not let this stand, one race fighting (the T/A-A) them was enough of a mockery but another race enslaving them was going too far. They had to be stopped. The wraith did not send more shps however, they would return to an even older process and send a fleet of darts through the stargate, followed by an army of wraith drones and officers. The jaffa were prepared, ever since they arrived in pegasus the gate had been heavily gaurded, with 5 large cannon emplacements and over 3 dozen soldiers, there were also several crack troops wearing sodan cloaks. This military brute force was surprising but was eventually crushed and the wraith gained a foothold on the planet. 2800 wraith troops were now ready to march of the 3 cities that had built up on the planet. How ill prepared the wraith were. The Jaffa made no illusions that they were a true warrior society when for 18 days the wraith sieged both cities and yet for all it was worth the wraith lost more troops. Although the Hataks were away, they had been called to defend another planet (that the wraith had used as a decoy) the alkesh had bombed the wraith in to submission for days. The wraith had lost nearly 900 troops in the first 12 days of the siege before calling for reinforcements. Another 3000 troops came through the gate on day 23. The reinforcements may not be enough, because the fate of the decoy battle had gone ill for the wraith and the victorious troops that had defended Sateda were returning with comrades for a celebration. 4 Hataks and 3 Altantis class troop carriers came in to orbit on the 26th day of the siege. In horror of what was happening they launched a major counter offencive. The Hataks launched 3000 Jaffa in a fleet of armoured dropships ( ala full circle) to defend the larger city and to retake the Gate. While the Atlantis class launched 18 ATS dropships and took up position around the wraith encampments. The wraith had a combined 4600 troops on the ground armed to the teeth. The Jaffa and allies had a combined 9000 troops, all armed to the teeth with aerial support and nearly 3 decades combat experience fighting with each other. In all accounts the Jaffa and allies unleashed a bloodbath never seen on land before, the entire wraith army was cut to shreds, the wraith and jaffa fought hand to hand. The scene was incredible, thousands of one-one wraith/jaffa fights. The wraith were losing but taking the jaffa with them, the jaffa struck from orbit a few times and drove the wraith back to the gate and forced a retreat from around the first city. The Atlantis craft assault fared much better, from within the craft's their were snipers taking out Wraith left right and centre. Ground troops using advacned weaponry (including a new handheld rail gun) and conventional weapons such as P-90, M4, grenades and C4...The humans created a view that was full of nothing but blood and bodies... The battle for Chularis has been recorded as being the single most bloody battle in the history of the Pegasus galaxy. 2860 Jaffa and 700 humans lost thier lives, but over 6000 wraith were killed. It was a heavy victory and the respect of the Wraith was gained, the Jaffa were sent a message a week after the final retreat. The message read: "Troops of the Wraith have died on your world, however your warrior skill and tactical prowess have become legendary amoungst the wraith. No troop will set foot on your world and no ship will arrive in Orbit. I officially extend truce to the Jaffa population of the Pegasus galaxy." - this message was the end of wraith/Jaffa engagements sent by the high queen herself, finally the Jaffa earned the respect of its enemies and gained peace and sanctuary at last for thier scars.